


It's Not the Food(Its Kinda the Food)

by animangalover15



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Joey and Rachel should have been endgame, Just a little something i whipped up, Short & Sweet, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangalover15/pseuds/animangalover15
Summary: Joey and Rachel share a moment.
Relationships: Rachel Green/Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	It's Not the Food(Its Kinda the Food)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote real quick while I was bored. 
> 
> Basically i love Joey and Rachel too much not post _something_ about them.

He stares as she pours milk into her cereal, and she chuckles. "What?"

"I love you."

She raises an eyebrow, "Is it because I'm making food?"

He walks behind the counter to where she stands, and kisses her, long and sweet.

"No" And rachel stares at him like he hung the stars, still in disbelief at how lucky she is.

And just as shes about to tell him how much she loves him, he reaches behind her and takes a spoonful of cereal, "Well maybe the food has something to do with it."

**Author's Note:**

> Ship them or perish.
> 
> Anyways leave kudos if you enjoyed(its what gives me sustenance) and maybe leave a comment.
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me,its 1am and I need sleep.


End file.
